finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ggjk
Wierd Photos again nedds to be deleted Tav uploaded some wierd stuff again in this wiki delete it again and warn him also so no one can upload some real life deaths again!Deweyriley 06:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) User Tav180 uploaded that photos just like i did it.Telmen Temkka 09:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Delete them.Telmen Temkka 09:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) * Relax. They're gone. I was only out of town for one day. No need to freak out just because I wasn't here and couldn't edit or delete anything. Ggjk 13:47, December 5, 2011 (UTC) FD6 opening disaster how abould for FD6 opening disaster chould be 9/11? what do you think?Teddybearlover 20:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) * And have the public pissed at you for making reference to 9/11, because it was 9/11? No. I already heard that some people didn't enjoy the small reference in the third film; they even cut that part out on TV. I'm pretty sure making a Final Destination film about it won't end well. Ggjk 22:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) * sorry about that. that idea came to me form youtube.Teddybearlover 17:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Giggles really made me freak out though this user giggles she uploaded some japanese pictures and she says that the picture had been gegged is her brother i don't even know if she's she or somethin' just see her profile page giggles099!!!!Deweyriley 11:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) * Stop yelling. It's gone now. Ggjk 12:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Another Disrespectful Photo Please delete this and warn user Chicken786 Deweyriley 02:06, December 22, 2011 (UTC) * Oh yay, the troll came back. The photo and user are gone now. Ggjk 05:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Please removed user named Aila Marie whatsoever., PLease remove the comments in this images category http://finaldestination.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Images_of_Billy_Hitchcock and please block this user named Aila Marie who keeps bugging everyone this user Thanks NadiaMonroy 15:00, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Unfortunately, being "annoying" is not a good enough reason to have someone banned. If he or she starts messing with the actual articles, that's a different story. But I have deleted the comments. Ggjk 16:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Just wonderingg Ggjk, what does it take to become an administrator? TheNo1DestinationFan 06:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) * You need permission from one of the Wiki staff members. Although I don't fully remember; I became an admin a while ago. I think Sysops (who have even more power than Admins) can automatically promote users to admins. But I'm not sure if there is a Sysop on this Wiki. Also, just know though that you can't become an admin just by asking someone to make you one. Ggjk 06:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) -_- And the message would be? TheNo1DestinationFan 23:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) OFF-CREEN DEATH CATEGORIE'S ARE REALLY NECESSARY? NadiaMonroy 01:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) SORRY ABOUT THAT SORRY ABOUT THAT IT'S JUST THAT HIS PUTTING CATEGORIES THAT IT IS "WHAT HE FEELS" ON IT EVEN ON THE CHARACTERS PAGES LIKE FOR EXAMPLE "SLICED" IN BILLY'S PAGE BILLY WASN'T SLICE AND "SHOT" AT SAMANTHA, YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS NOT SHOT AND OF COURSE PUTTING THE SAME CATEGORIES OVER AND OVER LIKE INCINERATED, INCINERATED AND BURN ARE THE SAME NadiaMonroy 12:16, January 16, 2012 (UTC) * I know. Trust me, I left a message on his talk page too about that. Hopefully now he'll get the message. Ggjk 12:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: You're doing it AGAIN But it's true! Final Destination 6 will be released in July 6th! Carol 01:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here It could happen. Carol 01:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here The produers might create them. Carol 01:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Okay. Carol 01:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Cameron is here Hey, can you do me a favor? Please block Cameron33268110. Actually, she ruined the timeline page today, by changing all the 2000 to 1999, and something else. Since we had a decision last week, and the years problem had already solved. Our decision is very clear, so I don't see how she can missed that, especially she was one of the active user here. Plus, this chick had put on her fanon stuff again recently, and I see you had gave her a final warning. And now, the question is, did this chick ever did anything good? As I don't see her benefit. It's becoming clear, that she was a trouble maker. After so many times you told her don't put on fanon stuff, do you still believe that she was listening to you? I guess you are tired of her too, huh? Sroczynski 08:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Final Destination in popular culture Just asking why did you deleted the page'' Final Destination in popular culture since this wiki IS for not a website for discussing opinions and suggestions about a certain medium or brand but for establishing facts, analyzations, and theories concerning the medium. I do believe that such page should be created not for amusement but to inform fans and readers of the '''effects of Final Destination among the entertainment industry'. Besides, I am not authorizing the page under myself but also to the whole FD Wiki. Yes, there wasn't enough links and categories to access the latter (and I do regret for not doing so), but can we restore it to its original outlook to enhance its content and to comply with this wiki? Please reply to my ammendment in order to straightening things out (although I'm not sure if I can provide an exact replica of the article, I have stored the images to my computer just in case). Thank you. FDJoshua22 16:35, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * It was marked for deletion, so I deleted it. Obviously someone out there had a problem with it. I don't know why; the same thing happened with the Final Destination 5 opening theme page. Go talk to the guy who marked it for deletion; his name's 15Browning. Lucky for you, I have the power to restore this page. But go talk to this user first, because I don't want you two repeatedly butting heads over this. Thank you for clearing things out. Great wiki, though. FDJoshua22 06:26, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Favorite Character Hello! Nice to meet you. I have a question for you what's your favorite character from Final destination? * Kevin Fischer. He goes from being the annoying, rowdy character to actually taking things seriously. Yet he still knows how to be funny, and sometimes even snarky. Ggjk 03:43, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Photos Why do the photos from Final destination 5 keep getting removed? Has anyone else noticed an abuse of the word irony on this site? * Hmm...I haven't noticed them being removed. Exactly what were these pictures of? Ggjk 15:58, July 1, 2012 (UTC) * The removal of all pictures from the opening of Final Destination 5. If they are low quality I understand. I was messaged about unnecessary edits to articles. Hmsartss8th 15:28 (Eastern) July 1. 2012. ** Oh, those pictures. I suggest you leave a message asking the user who removed them and ask him or her why. Maybe you can put them back up afterwards. Ggjk 21:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ** Sorry for bothering you constantly, but how do you remove galleries? I just added one to the Montages page, but I made an error and It came out corrupted. Hmsartss8th 19:08 (Eastern) July 1. 2012. *** Easy. Just take out the file (or image) that you inserted into the article by using the backspace key. Or are you referring to deleting the gallery from this website completely? Ggjk 03:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) *** The gallery is not showing up on the edit page. Hmsartss8th 14:23 (Eastern) July 2. 2012 *** Nevermind, fixed it by manipulating the source code. Hmsartss8th 2:13 (Eastern) July 3. 2012 We've got a problem I'm sorry to disturb you, but we've got a problem about the timeline page AGAIN. There's a user whose name is "HarryPotterRules1", and he keeps changing the year 2005 to 2006, ONLY BECAUSE Kevin told Wendy that Flight 180 exploded six years ago in FD3. However, Jason's grave listed 2005, the students graduation books listed 2005, and the McKinley Tricentennial signs listed 2005. Kevin's words may not be true, because he carried the information from somewhere to the school and told Wendy, so if he got a wrong year or forgot the exact year on his way to the school is reasonable. I've told "HarryPotterRules1" that he was wrong, but he still keep changing the year to 2006, and he said the year on Jason's grave was an error. I don't see how it's an error, when both Wendy and Kevin seemed fine with that. Moreover, Kevin even didn't mention the year 2006, he just said "six years ago". Also, the McKinley Tri-Centennial signs said McKinley was founded in 1705, and it's a 300 years celebration, so 1705+300=2005. To support this, both 1705 and 2005 appeared on the signs. I don't want to argue about this anymore, as it's clear that the correct year was 2005. Beside this, "HarryPotterRules1" also believed Train 081 disaster was happened BEFORE Kimberly and Thomas's death, and he used Clear's words to support this(BTW, I don't remember Clear had said something like that), but as we all know there's already a newspaper reporting their death before Train 081 disaster happened, so he MUST BE wrong. Furthermore, "HarryPotterRules1" had put a lot incorrect information on pages too, like he said Mrs. Corman was killed on 13th 2000, but we all know that on that day the news was reporting Tod's death, so it's clear that the day wasn't 13th 2000. He also put theories on pages, like he said William Bludworth was pretending a Homeless person in Final Destination: Dead Reckoning. In conclusion, this user is ridiculous, he ALWAYS put incorrect or unconfirmed information on pages, and we need to tell him this is not a playground.I think you can convince this user not to change the year anymore. Thanks. Sroczynski (talk) 10:45, July 18, 2012 (UTC) * Yes, I have noticed some of the recent changes. I left a message on his talk page, but seeing as how you probably told him what you just told me now, I didn't repeat it all again. I more or less gave him a warning; we'll see how he takes it. Ggjk (talk) 04:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Do I put my answer here, or do I start a new post on your wall? For now I'll put it here and move it if I have to, ok? Right... Since you're one of the "high and mighty" here on the wiki, I won't yell... at you anyway. I never said that William Bludworth WAS the homeless man; I said it was "possible."; nor, for that matter did I ever state he lost his job. Death uses a disguise (an old african man) when he manifests on Earth, so WHY ''can't Bludworth use a disguise? Hmm? Hmm? HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?! Two: Alex's ticket in FD1 never gave a year; it gave the date (13 May) but no year; this means that Sam's ticket of 2000 is correct, yes? (Yes, it is, there's nothing to say otherwise - and that's not what our quarrel is about) so this means FD2 takes place in 2001 (again, we're not quarelling about that) Now, on the pages of KImberly Corman ''AND ''Thomas Burke it says this "There is inconsistency in the timeline of events as described by this article. It says they were both the last survivors of the pile-up that happened three years ago. Kevin specifically said that the Flight 180 premonition happened six years ago, and in ''Final Destination 2, the pile-up happened on the exact day that marked a year since the Flight 180 premonition. Unless the newspaper article is outdated in the film, as it was covering a homeless man, this creates an error in the timeline." which also leads into my NEXT point. Kevin says "six years" and, as we've established, FD5 and 1 are in 2000; this places FD3 in 2006; as the information above shows, Kimberly and Thomas were the last survivors of the pile-up. We know, for a start, that it DIDN'T happen three years AFTER FD2 and that "three years" is an error; But, given that FD2 is one year after FD1 (which is in 2000) and Kimberly and Thomas died FIVE YEARS ''after FD2 this makes their death dates November ''2006, shortly before or after (or during) the crash of Train 081. Clear also says, when she and the others are in the car in FD2 that the reason Death is going backwards is to seal the rift made by their survival. Why would Death kill Kimberly and Thomas and then wait another year before killing off Wendy, Julie, Kevin and the others on the train? He wouldn't; we've seen by the films that Death never waits that long at all. This leads credence to the fact that they died AT THE SAME TIME ''(Or shortly after, as, again, using Clear's words; their deaths being last would seal the rift created by their survival); given that they died five years after 2001 this makes their dates of death 2006 and shortly after the Train 081 derailment which ''must for everything to make sense, take place in 2006. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) * Even if everything you're saying is true, the date 2005 was spotted multiple times in FD3, even on Jason's grave. While your logic makes sense, the dates that actually appear in the movie contradict what you say. ...Is it possible that the filmmakers screwed up the dates, and made it so that FD3 could take place in either 2005 or 2006? Could it be possible that, in some ways, both of you are correct for your own reasons? Ggjk (talk) 04:10, July 20, 2012 (UTC) **I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't think the words he said make sense. You can see, he said Kimberly and Thomas died "shortly before or after (or during) the crash of Train 081" AGAIN, and this is very stupid, because a newspaper reporting their death was already EXISTED before the crash of Train 081! Kimberly and Thomas at least died a day before Wendy, and that's not shortly before, after, or even during! His theories didn't make any sense, and everything he said wasn't true. Also, the official never stated that Kimberly and Thomas died 5 years after the pile-up. We know the 3 years date on the newspaper was incorrect, but no one ever confirmed the correct year, so 5 years may not be true either. If FD3 took place in 2005, then I guess Kimberly and Thomas were killed 4.5 years(from 13.05.2001 to 11.2005) after the pile-up. Finally, I want to say his words were too subjective. He said "Why would Death kill Kimberly and Thomas and then wait another year before killing off Wendy, Julie, Kevin and the others on the train? He wouldn't; we've seen by the films that Death never waits that long at all." in the above comment, but the question is, why can't Death waits that long? Just because the movie didn't shown that? Sam didn't appear in FD1, but is that mean he wasn't exist? Don't believe his words, they weren't true and didn't make sense. Sroczynski (talk) 08:30, July 20, 2012 (UTC) *** I don't understand how Kimberly and Thomas dying one day before the Train 081 crash isn't shortly before. One day between two people dying and a train accident happening doesn't seem all that long. :/ At this point it just seems like the two of you are having a pissing contest and you're trying to drag me into it. Some of what HarryPotterRules is saying is highly probable, and some of what you're saying is also highly probable. But neither of you seem to want to accept that fact, or at the very least, want to come to some agreement. Even now you've blatantly ignored what I said about the filmmakers screwing up the dates. It is very possible that both of you are right for your own reasons. But it just seems like you want me to agree with you so you can tell HarryPotterRules "Well, the admin said I'm right, so you're wrong; the date's 2005." And vice versa; HarryPotterRules wants me to agree with him so he can tell you "Well, the admin said I'm right, so you're wrong; the date's 2006." Is there no way that the two of you can at least agree on a date and try to piece out what is fact and what's an error? Again, from where I'm standing, it just seems like the filmmakers messed up the timeline. Ggjk (talk) 13:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ****You're right, I'm dragging you to my side, because I'm surprise that you think some of his words were "highly probable". I agree that the filmmakers messed up the timeline, but the fact is we can't just say the timeline was totally screwed up in FD3 on the timeline page, and we can't put both 2005 and 2006 on the page, because it'll be extremely messy. What we can do, is put either 2005 or 2006, then use references to explain why it was that year, and why it wasn't. We can say the filmmakers messed up the timeline on the page, but it should be put on the references or trivia section. We need to solve this problem, and all we need are evidences, not theories. Just like the last time, when we were arguing about the year 1999 and 2000, each side also had their own evidences to support, but 2000 had more evidences than 1999, and more users voted for 2000, so our final decision was 2000, then the problem solved. I just don't understand why can't we use the same method to solve this problem. Sroczynski (talk) 15:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) * ** Right. 1) There is NO indication ANYWHERE that the newspaper existed before Train 081 derailed. It was on a homeless man in the bonus features! How do we know that the Homeless man is from 2050 (I know that dates miles off, but I'm using it as an example)? We don't; the man could be from 2006 for all we know. As for Kimberly and Burke well, if you actually WATCHED FD2 you'll see that Clear says that Death goes backwards to (and I'm paraphrasing here) "seal the rift created by the survival of the Flight 180 survivors and the Route 23 Pile Up survivors" so, to seal the rift Thomas and Kimberly would either die shortly before train 081 crashed, during the crash (as Clear did in fd2 because Kimberly and Burke had both already been skipped) or after it, as it would mean that Death killed off the Devil's Flight pile-up survivors and then killed off the rest of the Route 23 survivors too. As for the five years of Kimberly and Burke if you USED YOUR BRAINS and looked on their pages you would see in the trivia section it says that they died "FIVE YEARS" after the route 23 pile-up. The pile up was in 2001, so they died in 2006. That is the other reason why I say FD3 IS set in 2006. As for Sam not appearing in FD1, he does actually appear (of course, we didn't know it was him at the time) as, in Alex's vision, a male can be seen holding someone who is hanging out of the plane; this, presumably, is Sam and Molly. Death never waits long; Tod, the first survivor of Flight 180, died a month after, Evan, the first survivors of Route 23, died a DAY after and Death picked off the people who survived Devil's flgith rather quickly, did it not? I am willing to come to an agreements, but by Kevin's words (which, as you have ''BOTH ''admitted, are said in the film) FD3 takes place in 2006; as well as the trivia page on Kimberly and Burke both saying that they were killed "FIVE YEARS" after Brian Gibbons died in 2001, I do believe that 2006 (or late 05 - early 06) is the date of the fiilm. By the way, slightly off topic, but on Terry Chaney's page it gives a birthdate; there was no birthdate mentioned in the film... so where did it come from?HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ***What kind of movie did you watched?! Just because the scenes were separated, then you think the homeless man scene was took place in the future, and then the next scene backed to the present? This whole thing is stupid! There's NO indication ANYWHERE that the homeless man scene was took place in the future, and if it's true, then why they never stated that in the movie?! Furthermore, that's not what Clear mean when she said that, you mistook the meaning of her words. Also, the five years on pages WERE ADDED BY THIS WIKIA'S USERS. As I asked you before, if you could find any sources to proof that the five years was ever confirmed by the official, then I will shut up. But you need to know, the five years maybe being put when everyone on this wikia still think FD1 took place in 1999, and after everything was changed from 1999 to 2000, nobody noticed the five years needed to be change. Sroczynski (talk) 15:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ***The reason why Death went backward in FD2, was because FD1's survivors affected the original death of FD2's survivors, and saved them secretly, so that's the "rift" Clear said. Death needed to "seal the rift", so Death went backward in FD2. However, FD3's survivors didn't have any relation with FD2's survivors, so the survivors died when their times came. Also, Death killed their victims when it's their time to died, so Clear's words had NOTHING to do with Kimberly and Thomas's death. Clear killed during FD2, was because she was the only one who still alive on the Flight 180 survivors list, and Death could kill her whenever he want, because if she was skip, the next one was still be her. Her death had NOTHING to do with her words either, and both Kimberly and Thomas didn't need to died during the crash of Train 081. Sroczynski (talk) 15:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) ABOUT USER 202.137.241.233 HI GGJK SORRY FOR THE DISTURB CAN YOU PLEASE ERASE ALL OF HIS OR HER STUPID COMMENTS & ALSO MINE TOO AS A REPLY TO HIM/HER CAN YOU ALSO BLOCK THIS USR THIS PROBABLY A TROLL WHO IS INSECURE. SO PLEASE AND THANK YOU NadiaMonroy (talk) 23:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) HERE'S HIS/HER STUPID PAGE http://finaldestination.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.137.241.233 SO PLEASE BLOCK THIS USER AND ERASE ALL OF IT'S STUPID COMMENTS PLEASE AND THANK YOU NadiaMonroy (talk) 00:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) * While I do appreciate you alerting me about this troll, I have to advise you not to stoop to his level. In the future, if you spot anymore trolls, all you need to do is leave a message on my talk page. There is no reason why you should troll them back, because all you're doing is giving him or her what she wants. As for this user, he's gone now, and I'll worry about the rest of his comments when I'm more awake tomorrow morning. Ggjk (talk) 05:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) THANKS AND ALSO YOU SHOULD CHECK HIM/HER CONTRIBUTION SO THAT YOU CAN ERASE ALL Of THE MEAN COMMENTS AND MINE TOO HERE'S THE LINK WHERE YOU CAN DELETE OF HIS COMMENTS http://finaldestination.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/202.137.241.233 * It's all gone now. Ggjk (talk) 13:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC)